Futebol Crazy
|difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |pc = Light Green Dark Green (Beta) |gc = Red-Orange Dark Yellow (Beta) |lc = N/A (Instumental) |pictos = 41 (JD2/JDSP/JD3/JDBO) 42 (Remake) |kcal = 15.8 |dura = 2:22 |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = November 26, 2010 (JD2) April 25, 2012 (JD3)}}"Futebol Crazy" by The World Cup Girls is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, and 舞力全开：活力派. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female goalie with short, frizzy green and yellow hair. She is wearing a green tied crop top with a yellow collar, yellow and dark green shorts, yellow knee high socks, and green sneakers with yellow laces. In her remake, she is no longer glowing and she is in a darker shade. If you look closely at the remake, the dancer's skin is tinted a slight yellow instead of white. Futebol coach 1@2x.png|Original Futebolcoach.png|Remake Background The background is a soccer (football outside of the U.S.) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. The audience is turquoise and are holding up banners that say "RUN RUN RUN" and "VIVA FUTEBOL". Square LED lights are circled in the arena and the sky is at nighttime. A giant green and yellow soccer ball appears at the end of the routine, which the goalkeeper kicks to the screen. The dancer's reflection is visible on the ground. In the remake, the audience is coloured orange and the ground is not reflective. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Close both of your arms in a circle. Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: Push out your hands as if you are playing an organ. These gold moves occur consecutively and rapidly. GM 1 Futebol.png|Gold Move 1 FC GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GM 2 Futebol.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 FC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Futebol Crazy appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Balkan Blast Remix * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Jamaican Dance * Tribal Dance Captions Futebol Crazy appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Brazilian Lasso * Chest Shake * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba * Soccer DJ Trivia *The dancer had a different color scheme in beta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzw9D76qxt0 All the green parts were purple and all the yellow parts were light blue. *This is the first soccer/football-themed song in series. The second is The World is Ours. **Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. *For some reason, the Beta dancer is used in the Are You Gonna Go My Way Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3, but only for the Xbox 360 version. On the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram colour is changed to purple. *A strange glitch will sometimes happen on Just Dance 2; this song would appear in your song list, even if you didn't pay for it. However, if you try to play the song, a message will pop up saying that the content is corrupted and it couldn't be read by the SD card.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEnvwndgxwc The same thing happens to all of the other DLCs on Just Dance 2. *At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear (Wii) or fades the screen to black (Xbox 360). This breaks the fourth wall. *One of the moves and gold moves come from Jin Go Lo Ba, which they are performed by the same person. *The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitch. *The dancer's color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. *On Spotify, the artist for this song is credited as "Paul J. Borg". However, in all of the Just Dance games, the artist is credited as "The World Cup Girls". *Along with It's Raining Men, Dagomba, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 3. *The "1" on her jersey in Just Dance Now and later appearances is backwards, which is odd because the dancer is not flipped. Gallery Futebol2.jpg|Futebol Crazy'' Futebol thumb@2x.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' (JD3/BO) Futebol.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) fuBballmenu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' on the Just Dance 2 menu 401.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200401.png|Golden avatar 300401.png|Diamond avatar Futebolcrazy2345678.jpg|Just Dance 3 (Gameplay) Futebol Crazy BG.png|Background (Remake) Futebol Remake.png|Just Dance Now (Remake) ftcoach.PNG|Coach extraction 1 Futebol.png|Pictograms Spotify Paul J Borg Futebol Crazy.png|Futebol Crazy on Spotify. Notice how the artist name is "Paul J. Borg" instead of "The World Cup Girls". futebol beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Futebol_Crazy_Backwards_One.png|As said above, the 1 on the dancer's Jersey is backwards in the remake, as seen in this photo. File:JD2BETA.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) coach_jd2es_futebolcrazy.png|Coach extraction 2 Videos Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography Just Dance 2 extra songs Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC-JD2) 5* Just Dance 3 The World Cup Girls Futebol Crazy Just Dance Best Of Futebol Crazy The World Cup Girls (Solo) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Futebol_Crazy_5* Just Dance Unlimited - Futebol Crazy - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation es:Futebol Crazy Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派